1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a memory device and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a memory device having a plurality of channels and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
Researches for improving the degree of integration of a memory in order to achieve a small electronic apparatus have been continuously conducted. In order to reduce power consumption, various interface schemes have been researched.
Among such researches, a scheme for allowing one memory device to have a plurality of channel interfaces has been proposed. A plurality of channels may operate independently of one another.